ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjaball Run (Episode)
Ninjaball Run is the fourth episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The episode begins with Lloyd training in Dareth's dojo. To bare the fate of Ninjago on his shoulder, he's forced to bear the weight of the four Ninja and Sensei Wu while he's doing a one-handed handstand. This goes well at first, but Lloyd drops them when a wrecking ball crashes through the dojo's wall. The reason for this is that Dareth has fallen behind on his payments and unless he can pay fifty thousand dollars, a company named Darnagom Enterprises plans to buy the entire block and put in a frisbee golf course. Zane realizes that "Darnagom" is just an anagram of "Garmadon" and that Lord Garmadon is trying to destroy the dojo so Lloyd will have no where to train. Nya tells the Ninja that Ninjaball Run, the biggest and most dangerous road race in Ninjago, is the next day and the grand prize is one hundred thousand dollars. The four Ninja decide to enter with the Ultra Sonic Raider and Lloyd decides to enter with the Ultra Dragon. The next day, the race is about to begin. Nya shows up to tell the Ninja about a special addition she added to the Raider in case they need it, activated by a lever, but because of the uproar they are unable to hear what it does and Nya leaves before she can explain it again. Soon after, the other racers make their way to the starting line, including the Royal Blacksmiths, Ed and Edna, the Pirates, Kruncha and Nuckal, Gene and Brad, and the Mailman. As soon as the race begins, the Ninja find that the Raider won't operate due to Gene and Brad tampering with it before the race. Meanwhile, the Serpentine Generals succeed in freeing Skales from jail and they escape on a Serpentine Bus. However, the police pursue the four and in an attempt to escape, they accidentally join the race, much to the confusion of Skales. Back at the starting line, the Ninja succeed in fixing the Raider and join the race again. On The Black Bounty, Lord Garmadon is shocked to see the Ninja participating in the race trying to save the dojo and decides to cut in to ensure they won't win. The race has now changed terrain to the desert where the Pirates crash into the rocks and are put out of the race. Just as the Ninja begin to catch up to the other racers, Lord Garmadon appears and begins to shoot at the Ninja, but Lloyd accidentally crashes the Ultra Dragon into the ship, causing the shot to miss them. After they talk it over, Lloyd and the Ninja decide to work together to win. At the Glacier Barrens, although Lloyd points out a shortcut for the Ninja to take, the Ultra Dragon is brought down by Kruncha and Nuckal, but they crash soon after. The action then cuts to the stands, where the announcers ask Dareth the Ninja's purpose in participating. After Dareth tells them how they're trying to save the dojo, the crowd energetically cheers for the Ninja. Back on the race track, the Ninja notice their gas is running out. Ed and Edna, after hearing about the dojo, offer to give them their gas, but if the Ninja stop they'll be put in last place. The only option is for them to connect a pipe to both gastanks and transfer the gas while they're racing. Lord Garmadon interferes and sends the Serpentine to stop them. Although this fails, Ed and Edna's car is wrecked in the progress. Jay takes a piece from their car and attaches it to the front of the Raider to ensure that at least a piece of their car would make it to the finish line. The race is in its final stretch, and Lord Garmadon and the Ninja are in the lead. To ensure he wins, Lord Garmadon wishes for a divide that the Ninja will not be able to cross. Although hope seems lost, Kai uses the lever that Nya installed which causes the Raider to grow wings and cross the divide. Both Lord Garmadon and the Ninja fight for the lead, but the Ninja win by the piece from Ed and Edna's car crossing the finish line first. Lord Garmadon argues how it isn't fair since that wasn't part of their vehicle to begin with. He then notices that since he's stepped off The Black Bounty, Lloyd has gotten on and regained it for the Ninja. The police arrive soon after and inform Lord Garmadon he's under arrest, but Skales pulls in and Lord Garmadon escapes with the Serpentine. Errors *When Kai first mentions the upgrades to the Ultra Sonic Raider, he is wearing his outfit from the pilot episodes and first season. When the camera goes back on him, he's back in his ZX outfit. *When Lasha asks Lord Garmadon if he is going to use the Mega Weapon, after Lord Garmadon responds, Lizaru is there in his place. Gallery AllCompeditors.PNG|The starting line of the race Announcers.PNG|The announcers BackwardsZane.PNG|Zane turning his head around to avoid Rattla's hypnotism Birchwood.PNG|Birchwood forest ConstructionNGR.PNG|The dojo being destroyed DarethNBR.PNG EdandEdnas.PNG|Ed and Edna at the starting line Flightmode.PNG|The Ultra Sonic Raider's flight mode Garm.PNG GeneAndBraf.PNG|Gene and Brad racing in their upgraded school bus GlaciearBarens.PNG|The Glacier Barrens HappyEnding.PNG|The prize money and trophy Hypno.PNG|Rattla trying to hypnotize Zane InTheRace.PNG|The Pirates in their van next to Ed and Edna Jazzmobile.PNG|The Royal Blacksmith's truck LloydHoldingNBR.PNG|Lloyd holding up the other Ninja LloydNBR.PNG Lol.PNG Mailmanwin.PNG|The Mailman on his upgraded bike Ninjaball TV.PNG|An aerial view of the race OutofFuel.PNG|The Ultra Sonic Raider running out of fuel Pirates and Skullkin.PNG|Kruncha and Nuckal entering the race on the Skull Truck RaiderCockpitview.PNG RetroKai.PNG|Kai in the wrong uniform Savetheday.PNG|The Serpentine saving Garmadon at the last second SeaofSand.PNG|The racers in the Sea of Sand SerpentineBus.PNG|The Serpentine breaking Skales out of prison signNBR.PNG|The fake company Garmadon made up to destroy Dareth's dojo Speed.PNG|The Ultra Sonic Raider's speed gauge THELEVER.PNG|The lever that activates the Ultra Sonic Raider's flight mode THEYWON.PNG Theywon2.PNG|The Ninja winning the race by an inch Trio.PNG Why,heasks.PNG|Captain Soto and No-Eyed Pete YourShip..PNG|Lloyd claiming back the Bounty Derp, you say.PNG Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:TV Show